A word is Worth A Thousand Pictures
by garthlover120
Summary: Garth, feeling betrayed by his messy divorce with his love Bess, suddenly meets the real love of his life and his whole world is changed. More parts to come. 1/? Lemon in later chapters.


**A/N: sorry if this gets a little steamy…**

 **As they say….**

 **"A Word Is Worth A Thousand Pictures"**

Ever since Garth's nasty divorce with his beautiful werewolf wife, Bess, he's been a complete mess. He thought his life was over, was there anything else to live for without her? Luckily he hadn't spoken too soon, because just one hundred and twenty days later he met the love of his life, you.

Garth was perusing through the farmers market when he his eye caught three things: eggs, potatoes, and you, the most beautiful dame he had ever seen with his own two eyes. You were standing at your stand selling your locally grown potatoes and eggs, for you had yet to pay your bills in months. You were standing directly in the sunlight, the beams showing off your black tube top with your black strapless bra and your lime green fishnets with the purple mini skirt and your black Mary Jane Doc Martens. Your long black hair was put up in double buns with eyeball bowties, the ray beams coming from the sun accentuating the natural pink highlights in your raven black hair. Garth had never seen anything so beautiful.

You were minding your own business, desperately trying to sell your produce, when a tall, lanky man walked up to your stall. He was visually nervous, fixing his hair in this compact mirror that he had on his person. Taking a deep breath he addressed you:

"Potatoes and eggs, huh? Easily the two most desirable breakfast items." The man known as Garth said with swagger.

You scoffed in disgust, quickly flipping the sign to "closed" and leaving the stand. Garth was a bit put down, the most beautiful woman he had ever had the pleasure of seeing had just blatantly rejected him! He made a vow to himself that he would stop at nothing to get you to be his beloved…

 **Sunday Morning ~ After Mass**

Garth had walked out of the church after a particularly enlightening were wolf mass, but just as he descended the church steps he once again laid eyes on the most beautiful lass he had ever seen. He quickly approached her, puffing out his chest and squaring his shoulders, with a deep breath he spoke his mind:

"For if you forgive other people when they sin against you, your heavenly Father will also forgive you. But if you do not forgive others their sins, your Father will not forgive your sins…"

You gasp, "Is that…? No… it can't be…" the disbelief in your voice evident.

"Matthew 6:14-15? Yeah it is. I ought to know my best girl's favorite verse." Garth said with love and adoration in his voice.

You blushed a deep red,"Oh my… I don't even know your name!"

"Not to worry, miss! Ask and you shall receive! The boys back in town call me Garth. Garth Fitzgerald IV. Can I ask you of your name, my lady."

"O-Of Course! Haruhi! My names Haruhi!" You stuttered out quickly.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful dame!" Garth said, his voice filled with utter love and affection. Garth was extremely happy with where this conversation was going! Had he finally found love since his devastating divorce? He decided that if he was going to be your one and only that he would need to spill the beans about Bess…

"Listen, Haruhi… there's something we need to discuss…"

You slipped your slender hand into his more slender hand and looked deep into his eyes, "You can tell me anything, Sweetheart! Any secret of yours is a secret of mine"

And just like that, the beans dropped:

"Before I met you I had thought I had met the girl of my dreams. She was my Bess… My love… At least I thought she was… but you see," Garth looks off into the distance dramatically, "She was a Catholic." He quickly cleared his throat and tried to change the subject when he realized that Haruhi had crystal tears falling from her eyes. "My sweet! What happened, why are you crying?"

"Oh… it's nothing it's just that I... get where you're coming from…" Garth's look of confusion urged her to go on. You sighed and elaborated, "You see… My ex-boyfriend and I were in the same situation… With me being a Christian and him a Catholic… I presume that our situation turned out similarly to yours…" You finished with a long sigh, a tear escaping your eye and rolling down your soft cheek.

Curious, Garth inquired you, "What was his name?"

Gathering your courage you spit out the name, "Dean Winchester."


End file.
